Argentum
Nation Information Argentum is a growing, developing, and old nation located at the southwestern coast of South America. Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Argentum work diligently to produce Lumber and Oil as tradable resources for their nation. It is a very passive country when it comes to foreign affairs and has no interests in war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Argentum has no definite position and is therefore considered opposed to them. The military of Argentum has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Argentum allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Argentum detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Argentum will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Early Beginnings Argentum started out as a very weak alliance with few allies. Soon after joining Cyberntions it became allied with the Triple Entente while staying in good terms with his friends with his friends in other alliances. While a member of the TE, Argentum fought it's first war alongside fellow members Vakkar and TMArgentinaC against the rebellious Brewing. Later on, civil war broke out in the Axis alliance, an alliance many of his friends were a part of, and Argentum was unable to participate due to his weak nation strength. Later on, Argentum and his nations exiled nations from the Axis soon united as the Anti-Axis Coalition in an attempt to bring down the Axis's new tyranical regime... The Foundation of the PKR and the Axis-PKR War After much debating Argentum convinced the Triple Entente to help the Anti-Axis Coalition fight the Axis; in exchange the Anti-Axis Coalition would join the Triple Entente. However, the day before the invasion the Triple Entente retracted its the deal and all the Anti-Axis Coalition nations, including Argentum, disbanded from the Triple Entente to form the Peace Keeping Republic, an alliance constructed for the sole reason of deatroying the Axis. On May 3, 10:35AM, all hell broke lose, the nations of Wang Long and Zergtopia of the PKR in unison with those of New Sparta proceeded to attack Siegel Republic, Nuklear Global Order, and Hobonation of the Axis; Argentum gave up all his tech to boost the Wang Long and Zergtopia's nations strength although he would later participate once the tech was returned. The assault began what soon became known as the Axis-PKR War http://cybernations.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Unjust_War&action=edit. The war lasted from May 3 to May 23, and many nations outside both alliances also became embroiled in the fighting to help their respective allies, such as Donegal from IRA. However, the Axis-PKR War http://cybernations.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Unjust_War&action=edit, was a decesive PKR victory and led to the dibandment of the Axis. War with Vakkar On September the 8th, 2007, Argentum was invaded by the nation of Vakkar for undisclosed reasons. Argentum's military strength immediately before the war was 3,500 troops, 322 tanks and no military aircraft. Vakkar on the other hand possessed 13,500 troops, ~550 tanks, and 35 aircraft. The first attack came before midnight as 2 cruise missiles landed in Argentum's mainland damaging some houses and a destroying 40 tanks in a military compound. Soon after the missiles were followed by the entire VAF as it entered Argentum's air space and destroyed a considerable amount of infrastucture and 25 tanks in two waves of attacks. The aerial bombings were followed by massive division sized assaults. The first involved as many as 10,000 Vakkarian Army personnel and 400 tanks against Argentum's 3,500 defenders and their 267 tanks. By some strange whim of fate (Argentum was still in Defcon 5) the first assault was repulsed as Vakkar's troops broke out and run while Argentum's soldiers followed the invaders in hot pursuit. By the end of the battle 2,813 Vakkarian soldiers lay dead on the field and all 400 of their tanks were distroyed. The battle however, was not without cost as 1,026 men were killed and 43 tanks lost on Argentum's side. The fight was not over as Vakkar's survivors soon rebuilt their ranks and made another assault. Argentum's troops however were by now in high spirits and were able to repulse the attack at the cost of 595 dead and 14 tanks against Vakkar's 2,109 dead. As Vakkar's men made a run for it, Argentum's men collected $3,989.95 worth of equipment from the demoralized troops. By midnight, fresh reinforcements arrived from the Vakkarian mainland and 8,000 Vakkarian troops pitted Argentum's 1900 defenders. In the two battles that ensued between the two forces, Argentum's army were defeated in spite of their tremendous courage; losing 2,338 men as opposed to Vakkar's 3,077 dead. The armies of Vakkar had finally made it into Argentum and destroyed much infrastucture as they began to pillage the country. Hours after the assault, Stella, the ruler of Argentum planned an offensive against the nation of Vakkar. In response to Vakkar's invasion of Argentum's mainland and the subsequent attacks, four cruise missiles were launched at Vakkar, destroying 40 infastructure and 35 tanks, and funds were used to finance an army to march into the Vakkarian mainland. Fifteen-hundred soldiers were stationed around the border to defend against possible attack and 4,000 troops(no tanks were deployed) were sent to invade the Vakkarian mainland. The assault caught the Vakkarian military by surprised and Argentums forces pillaged the Vakkarian mainland, taking with them $68,000 in lost equipment and five tech at the expense of 1,790 dead. In comparison, Vakkar suffered 3,587 dead as well 307 tanks destroyed. By September 11, 2007, Vakkar proposed a peace agreement (having realized the war was not the least bit profitable). The terms were that Vakkar would surrender in exchange for 1 million in reparations. This amount was loaned by Argentum from GCN (an alliance of former PKR nations) and the 1 million was paid on that very same day, ending the 4 day war. Losses: Vakkar